


Meme Me: Avon

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just playing Q&A with My Hero...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme Me: Avon

**Meme Me... Avon**

_Name the last four things you bought:_ Bought? That will be when Fearless Leader hands out some of the treasure, correct? That will be about the time Vila takes up a vow of silence. 

Whatever I bought the day I was arrested, therefore. And none of your business. 

_Name four drinks you regularly drink:_ Ersatz coffee, ersatz goldfruit juice, ersatz Kohkohla, and Vila's unidentifiable moonshine. I recommend the moonshine. 

_Last time you cried?_ None of your business. Zen's deleted the Bambi viscast, anyway. 

_What's in your CD player?_ I don't buy antiques except to sell at a profit. If you're asking in recorded music, Zen has a full recording of all known Lindorian atonal symphonies are something I find pleasant and soothing, and god knows we need soothing on this ship... they also drive Jenna completely mad after twelve hours, and that I also find pleasant. 

_What's under your bed?_ My half of ten million credits, which is also none of your business. 

_What time did you wake up today?_ Too early, thanks to the Great and Glorious Cause. 

_Current hair?_ Who was the idiot who suggested Cally as barber around here? 

_Current clothes?_ I don't care what they say about the leather and studs, I like it. 

_Current desktop picture?_ Gold. And lots of it. And all mine - ours. No, mine. 

_Current worry?_ That Blake will give the treasure away before Vila and I manage to get our share of it out of his hands. That Blake will manage to get us all killed before Vila and I manage to get our share of it out of his hands. That Blake will get killed at... I didn't say that. 

_Current hate?_ Too many to mention... hate is an art form, and one I'm very good at. 

_Favorite place to be?_ On the Liberator, a long way from Blake's Great and Glorious Cause. If that ever happens. 

_Least favorite place?_ Off the Liberator, neck-deep in the fallout from Blake's Great and Glorious Cause. 

_If you could play an instrument, what would it be?_ Once I'm wealthy enough, I'll pay someone else to play (they have to be better than Cally and her Auronar bone-flute). 

_Favorite color(s)?_ Black. No, that it might be slimming has _nothing_ to do with it... 

_How tall are you?_ Tall enough to stand eye-to-eye to Fearless and Bull-Headed Leader (when wearing the right shoes). 

_Where would you like to go?_ Somewhere where no one will be able to touch me... 

_Favorite food?_ Ersatz choklit teddy bears. 

_Color of most clothes you own?_ I'll wear any colour, as long as it's black. 

_Number of pillows you sleep with?_ One. Flat. 

_What do you wear when you go to sleep?_ Also none of your business, but there's a reason I don't answer late night alarms from the flight deck. 

_What were you doing 12am last night?_ Ignoring a late night alarm from the flight deck. 

_How old will you be in ten years?_ I'll be satisfied to actually be alive in ten years. The way Blake is going, that's unlikely. 

_What do you think you'll be doing in ten years?_ Either hiding anonymously in disgustingly decadent wealth, or... well, the way Blake is going, you can guess. 

_Are you paranoid?_ No. They _are_ all out to get me. 

_Do you burn or tan?_ I've never been in sunlight long enough to find out. And am happy to keep it that way. 

_What is the brand of your wallet?_ RebelsScum Ltd (part of the parcel of gifts we were 'rewarded' with for saving Avalon. I'd have preferred money). 

_First piercing/tattoo?_ It reads 'if you can read this, I'll have to kill you'. Where it is is none of your business. 

_Last person you yelled at?_ (checks watch) It can't be more than forty-five minutes since I last yelled at Blake... I must be mellowing. 

_Last thing you ate?_ An ersatz choklit teddy bear. It was Vila's, he's still looking for it. 

_Last time you had sex?_ None of your business (and I'm too exhausted to lie) but it's not easy being the Galactic Sex Object... 

**Author's Note:**

> (Just a typical internet meme... I could not resist)


End file.
